Les amours de Kari -Partie 2-
by Smalldream
Summary: C'est la 2e partie!


                      Passé ou Présent ?

_Les amours de Kari_

**_Hello tout le monde ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cette fanfic, vous devez lire avant « Courage ou Bonté ? » Pour mieux comprendre. _**

**_C'est le 2e épisode d'une trilogie, et même peut-être plus ! Elle mets en thèmes les « coups de cœurs » de Kari. _**

**_J'adore écrire des couples « impossible » (genre Ken/Kari) et des textes très courts..._**

**_Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _**

**_Lorsque c'est écrit en violet, cela veut dire que c'est maintenant Davis qui parle._**

**_                                                                  Sur ce, bye !_**

****

(Point de vue de Kari/ Davis) 

_22 octobre _

****

J'aime Ken, j'aime Ken ! 

Jamais, je n'aurai pensé que je l'aimerai un jour. 

Il est beaucoup plus calme que Davis, ça c'est sûr.

Davis. Il avait tout fait pour me séduire... Et je dois avouer que ça a fonctionné.

Bien sûr, il est vraiment « gamin », mais il est gentil, et très « câlin »... 

Mais c'est vrai que Ken l'est encore plus ! 

Mais quand j'y pense... Comment Davis et moi a-t-on « cassé » ? 

Je me souviens très bien  comment ça a commencé...

Bien sûr, Davis, lui, m'a aimé dès qu'il a croisé mon regard. Comme Ken...

J'ai craqué pour Davis au moment au moment où il m'a sauvé la vie dans le Digimonde. Ça 

Remontait à un an... 

J'avais failli tomber dans un abîme même j'étais tombée ! Mais je suis arrivée à remonter 

Grâce à Davis, qui était descendu me chercher...

C'est depuis ce moment que j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui.  

D'abord, j'ai commencé par les cacher. Mais un mois plus tard, je n'ai pas pu résister et je 

Lui ai avouée mon amour...

Comment pouvais-je savoir que j'étais aimée par trois garçons, hein ? 

_17 septembre_

Kari, je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee ! 

Plus que ça, c'est impossible... Tu es mon amour fou ! 

Dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, je t'ai tout de suite aimé, mon amour... 

Cela fait presque 1 an que nous sortons ensemble...  Le 22 octobre, précisément, ça fera 

Un mois ! 

Kari, je t'aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee ! 

Je jouais à ma console vidéo. June apparut et me reprocha : 

June : Davis ! Tu as une petite amie et tu ne lui téléphones même pas ! Moi, si mon petit 

Ami était Matt, je lui téléphonerai 32 heures sur 24 ! 

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais le jour où tu sortiras avec Matt, les poules auront des 

Dents...

June : Ah, c'est malin ! 

Elle fit la grimace indignée et s'en alla de la pièce.

June a quand même raison... Je devrais téléphoner à Kari, pour prendre de ses 

Nouvelles...

J'éteins la console et prit le téléphone. Je composais le numéro de Kari.

J'attendis un peu. 

Enfin, une voix de gars répondit :

Tai : Allo ?

- Salut Tai, c'est Davis. Tu peux me passer Kari s'il te plaît ?

- Je te la passe.

Kari : Allô ? Davis ?

- Salut Kari ! Ça va ?

Kari : Super bien, et toi ? 

- Parfait ! Je me demandais, on se voit tout à l'heure au square ? 

Kari : Pourquoi pas ? Après dîner ?

- Ouais. 

Kari : Bon... A toute à l'heure, je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

Je raccrochais.

Décidemment, j'aimais vraiment trop Kari.

_Au parc, juste avant l'heure du rendez-vous de Davis et Kari._

Voix : Donc, ok ? Quand il arrive, tu l'attrapes et on lui dit...

Autre voix : Non, même si j'aime Kari plus que tout au monde, je ne veux pas le faire...

Voix : Même si tu as l'amour de Kari à gagner ?

Autre voix : .... 

Voix : Tu vois ? Kari n'a rien à faire avec ce pauvre naze de Davis ! 

Autre voix : .... 

Voix : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mince ?

Autre voix : Je ne sais pas... Kari aime Davis... Ok... Cela me fait mal, mais... Ce n'est pas

Pour autant que je veux échouer leur relation... Cela va rendre Kari triste... Je ne veux pas

Rendre Kari triste.... A cause de moi. 

Voix : ........... Tu te dégonfles ?

Autre voix : je préfère voir Kari heureuse avec Davis que moi avec elle mais malheureuse.

Si tu ne ressens pas ça, cela veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment. Désolé Tk, mais je 

M'en vais.

Tk : Mais Ken, mince !

Mais il était déjà parti.

_Davis arrive au parc._

Kari, je t'aaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee !!!

J'étais sûrement arrivé en avance, car Kari n'était pas en vue.

J'attendais, 5, 10, 15 minutes. Au bout de 30, je commençais à être inquiet.

Presque 1 heure de retard.

- Kari, où es-tu ? Murmurais-je.

Voix : Ce n'est pas la peine, elle ne viendra pas. Plus jamais.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Voix : Aucune importance. L'importance est que Kari ne vous aime plus. Elle vous déteste.

- Elle ? Me détester ? Mais je suis son petit ami !  

- C'est ce que tu crois. Elle fait semblant de t'aimer. En vrai, elle te déteste. 

- C'est ça, et comment pouvez-vous le prouver ?

Voix : Hum... Combien de fois t'a-t-elle appelée ?

Moi : Ouah, pleins de fois ! ..... Mais quand j'y pense, c'est moi qui l'appelais toujours ! 

Voix : En effet... Et Combien de fois t'a-t-elle embrassée ?

Davis : Heu... Moi, je l'embrasse pleins de fois, mais c'est vrai qu'elle, elle ne m'embrasse

Pas très souvent...

Voix : Tu vois bien. Elle ne t'aime pas.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle me l'aurait dit... 

_Chez Kari, une heure plus tôt..._

Maman : Kari, téléphone pour toi !

Ce n'est sûrement pas Davis. Il est sûrement parti au parc.

Je pris le téléphone.

- Allo ?

Voix : C'est Davis.

- Davis ? Tu n'es pas parti ?

- Davis : Non. Kari, si je voulais te parler au parc, c'était pour te dire que toi et moi, c'est 

Fini.  Je ne t'aime plus.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu me téléphones et... Tu me dis que tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi ?

- Oui. Je ne t'aime plus, Kari.

_Le 22 octobre_

Et voilà. C'est comme ça que Davis a cassé avec moi.

Et le lendemain, Tk a avoué son amour. 

J'ai refusé.

Et aujourd'hui, je sors avec Ken. 

C'est vraiment étrange, non ?

                                                            Fin 

 **_Et voilà la fin décevante de la 2ème partie... Mais elle vous éclaircit un peu plus, non ? La troisième partie est en préparation. Dans cette partie, Kari s'aperçoit que Tk avait un plan pour qu'elle casse avec Davis (vous l'avez lu dans cette partie ^^). Elle s'aperçoit alors qu'entre Davis ou Ken, son cœur balance... _**

  **_J'espère que ça vous a plu...  _**

**_                                                          Bye ! _**

**_                                                                     SmallDream _**


End file.
